What Happened This Time, Eric?
by FaN-oF-YaNkEeS
Summary: All the characters, including Matt and Sarah, have relationships and problems. All while this is going on...more of a twist will happen. It may take a while for the Plot to form, but please R&R they're helpful! THANKS! Enjoy!
1. Things Are Yet To Come

Chapter 1  
  
~I do not own any characters in this story~  
  
It is 6:30 on a light fall day on November 8, 2003. Eric arrives home and he can smell the delicious pot roast in the oven for dinner from outside. Just as he walks in, Annie is on the kitchen phone. Annie hangs up with a distressed look on her face. Eric, her husband of 20 odd years, looks at her worried. Eric stares at her for 30 seconds and Annie finally answers.  
  
"I have just received news on Matt and Sarah. There was a fire in their cabin up in New York's mountains. Thankfully, no one was hurt." She starts to sob. "What could've happened to my baby, I mean, our baby?"  
  
"Wh.Wha.Are you sure they're okay?" Eric says startled.  
  
"Yes. the police confirmed it. They were just taken down to the hospital for a regular check up." Relieved, she answers.  
  
"Oh, Thank You God," Eric says as he points his index finger towards the sky. Eric goes over and hugs Annie.  
  
Just as he does that, Lucy comes down the kitchen stairs. Lucy asks, "What's wrong?" As she says that, Eric can see the disturbed look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, Matt and Sarah had a fire in their cabin.but they're fine. Don't worry about it. We're going to call them as soon as they get back from the hos-" "We don't know when that will be," Annie says as she interrupts.  
  
"Yes, but we will call them as soon as they get back from the hospital."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Kevin." Lucy says as she starts to swerve back upstairs.  
  
Eric and Annie are left alone in the kitchen.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE NICE! 


	2. Ice Cream Time

Chapter 2:  
  
~I do not own any characters of this story~  
  
Lucy runs up the kitchen stairs thinking about this terrible incident. Because she is so out of line, she accidentally bumps into her younger twin 4-year-old brothers: Sam and David. They are so small compared to Lucy and because of that: they fall and start to cry from the pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Come here, you two! Do you want to go out for ice cream before my ministry classes?"  
  
"Yes.ice cream," Sam says with an exciting voice while David nods. Lucy thinks about the fire and decides to let Eric and Annie tell the twins.  
  
As Lucy, Sam, and David walk down the other set of stairs located near the front door, the doorbell rings. As Lucy quickly tells Sam and David to stay put, she hurries to the door. It happens to be Peter.  
  
"Hi.is Ruthie home?"  
  
"No.sorry. She went horseback riding with Yasmine a couple of hours ago. She's sleeping over her house so she won't be back today. I'll tell her you cam though. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah.sure," Peter unhappily says. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, see you on Church on Sunday."  
  
"That's in three days right?" Peter asks.  
"Yepp.bye!"  
  
Peter waves and starts to walk away from the front porch as he mumbles a shy Farewell.  
  
Lucy closes the door and runs to get her purse and keys. As David and Sam get onto the driveway, Lucy comes out the back door.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Lucy says with excitement. 


	3. What Did I Just See?

Chapter 3  
  
~I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY~ Sorry about the first chapter I know it was hard to read. *  
  
Lucy pulls into the parking lot of the family's favorite hangout: the Promenade. Sam runs towards the local ice cream place: Scoops while David follows. Lucy chases after the two but gets caught up when her observant eye catches Roxanne and Chandler together.  
  
But wait.didn't Roxanne and Chandler break up? Lucy then realizes that there may be a million reasons why they're there.  
  
Lucy goes to the ice cream cashier and tells him, "2.chocolate, small, soft ice cream in a cone, right?"  
  
Sam and David nodd and Lucy takes out a $5 bill from her expensive Gucci purse that Kevin gave her for her birthday.  
  
"$4.50, please," the cashier announces.  
  
Lucy handed him the bill and receives her change but keeps an eye on Chandler and Roxanne. What could they possibly be doing? Lucy thinks, I'll tell Kevin to watch Roxanne at work, she whispers. But wait! Oh my gosh.what just happened? 


	4. Uh Oh

Chapter 4:  
  
~I do not own any characters in this story~  
  
Lucy just stood still for a minute or so. What could they possibly be doing, she thinks. If they had broken up a month ago, and they HATED each other why would they be doing this? Lucy stared as Chandler leaned over to kiss Roxanne, but not just on the lips, EvErYwHeRe. Whoa, Lucy thought! She shakes her head and then realizes that the cashier is trying to give her the ice cream.  
  
Lucy (deeply disturbed right now) hands the ice cream over to Sam and David while trying to push them away from this disgusting scene. She can't. Trying quickly to think of an excuse she says, "Sam, David, why don't we sit in the park for the ice cream, so after you guys can play in the park?"  
  
"Yes, lets go!" Sam screams.  
  
Dad will figure this all out on Sunday. That's just three days away. I can hold it all in until then, the 19-year-old mumbles.  
  
Sunday, Sunday, Sunday, Sunday...Lucy can't wait for that day to come.  
  
***_________****_____________****____________****_____________***  
  
Sorry this was such a short story.school is getting in the way of things. Can I have suggestions for the next couple chapters? Thanks!  
  
~**FaN-oF-YaNkEeS**~ 


	5. Home Sweet Church

Chapter 5  
  
~I do not own any characters in this story~  
  
It was finally Sunday. This was the day that Lucy would find out what was going on! As relieved as she was, she was also very anxious. At about 8:30 A.M., she woke up and took a quick shower so everyone else could take one. She abruptly put on her white dress with a sunflower trimming, and put her hair in a cute style. As she did that, Ruthie came in thru the door, all ready in her Sunday Church clothing.  
  
"Mom wants to know how long it will be until you're ready." Ruthie asks gently.  
  
" Maybe, two minutes." Lucy responds as Ruthie nods her head. Ruthie leaves out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Eric is already at Glenoak Church and getting ready into his suit. Chandler is standing at the door. Eric doesn't know about this Chandler/Roxanne thing, so he suspects nothing. Chandler quickly waves, while realizing that it is 10 minutes before their sermon. "You ready?" Chandler asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Eric picks up his sermon and his notes and walks out the door with Chandler. Nothing is mentioned of this romance that has spurred all over again. Eric and Chandler walk out onto the stage while the choir is still singing and today: more people than ever are there.  
  
"Here we go," says Eric as he responds to the large crowd of people. "Here we go."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter again. Please review, thanks. Enjoy and next chapter should be up by 11/20.By the way, I won't be here from the 24-Dec. 29th but I will try to update while I am on vacation! Hope you had fun reading this!  
  
~**FaN-oF-YaNkEeS**~ 


	6. They'll Spill Soon

Chapter 6 ~ I do not own any characters in this story.~ Authors Note- Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, a long while. I was on vacation for 1 month and week.. so I got back and I was eaten by homework. But now, I'm back. Let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
"Life is not about money, how big your house is, or even, how much gold you have. Life is about happiness, living every moment like its your last, helping others. So.....I encourage you to please sign up today for the Meals On Wheels Foundation. You'll make a difference. And maybe even the guy up there **points toward sky** may like you more.Thanks and have a great week."  
"Eric, that was a wonderful sermon," says Mrs. Bink.  
"Why.thank you Mrs. Bink." Eric replies gratefully.  
"Yes I agree." Out of nowhere Chandler appears.  
"Thanks Chandler." Eric continues, "Say, have you heard from Roxanne lately? Haven't heard from her in a while..."  
"Actually, no, I haven't either. Hopefully she'll come back to church."  
"Yes.hopefully." That little guy, thinks that Lucy and I don't know the truth.we'll find out soon enough.yes, we will.  
Eric walks toward Lucy and gives her a nod, in code meant that she was supposed to come over there. Lucy was docile and came quickly. She knew that Eric had info on this little fiasco. Lucy, excited and anxious, asked: "So what's the news?"  
"Chandler won't spill anything. We got nothing."  
Lucy's face first went from a smile to a frown. Darn.They'll spill soon. Especially when Roxanne and I get together on Tuesday for our girls night out. 


	7. Girl's Night Out

~Chapter 7~ ~I do not own any characters in this story~ Author's Note—I am so sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I finally have time to do this. It's my entire fault, and yes I know that Simon, Annie, Ruthie, and everyone else haven't been very involved lately. I'll try...but if you were waiting for a new chapter (which I don't think anyone was...) here it is:  
  
Finally, it was Roxanne and Lucy's night out. Of course, they went to the Promenade and had the pizza that they always had. Finally it got time to talk about recent events happening. Obviously Lucy brought up the whole thing...well, at least she tried.  
"Well, how's that whole thing going with you and Chandler?"  
"Well, I don't know. It's just been hard on everyone lately, but it's affected me a lot. More than I thought. I dunno, it feels like I'm keeping a secret from everyone........." and Roxanne trailed off.  
Lucy was thinking to herself throughout all of this: Yeah, we know you're keeping a secret from everyone but you're talking about a different secret, don't worry. I'll make you spill, just for the sake of our family.  
Roxanne could see the seriousness on Lucy's face. She instantly broke down, telling everything.  
"All right, Alright. Chandler and I are back together. It's just that I wasn't sure what to tell everyone. He broke everything off with Peter's mother. I didn't want him to, especially if it made him feel happy. I want what's best for him. He shouldn't have, but since he did.........I didn't want to make him retract it, because Peter's mom probably wouldn't accept it back. So...that's what happened."  
Lucy sat stunned. She had no idea about all that. I mean.........of course she had her suspicions, but wow. She tried to act calm. "Wow, oh, I won't tell anyone."  
But then again, who can trust Lucy? 


	8. Simon's Reminiscing

Chapter 8 ~I do not own any characters in this story......... except Jack and Julia.~ (Author's Note( This chapter will feature another character's point of view. It will not have much to do with "Chandler/Roxanne" relationship, which means that Lucy probably won't be involved, much. Thanks for your patience, and Enjoy. By the way......... the person who put the review for the "Don't even bother finishing the story, Yankees suck and so do you..." I have something to tell you:: Sorry for liking a team. There was no need to be that rude. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it!!! Well, all negative things put aside......... Enjoy.  
  
As Simon took the bus home from school, he noticed Cecilia in another car. He noticed that she was calmly sitting patiently, as if she was waiting for someone. But who? He thought. The bus pulled away from the stop he was at, and it started to motor again. The bus was filled with many people and another odor, which Simon was not adjusted to. He started coughing slightly, but no one noticed. Then again, no one had ever noticed him......... except Cecilia. As he reminisced about her, he wondered what if she ever came back to him. That would be a miracle for her to ever come back, she hates me.  
The bus pulled up to his stop where he got off, carrying his backpack and gym bag. Simon started to walk home from his stop. Why wasn't I smart enough to get a car and be responsible for it?? Simon thought back to that awful day where he had gotten into a car crash on his first week of getting his license. To top it off, also he had NO permission to drive the car (An Audi TT 2003) in the first place. Annie and Eric had to pay for Insurance, considering the car wasn't even theirs. They were borrowing it while their Mini-Van was getting repaired. Simon came back to reality just in time. He had almost passed his house. He walked inside, passing the nicely planted rose bushes and beautiful daisies. Simon began again to think about his old girlfriend, yet again. He decided to call her house.  
Simon dialed the number ( 672-8622 and it rang, with no response for at least two rings. Then, someone picked up, but it wasn't Cecilia. "Hello, this is Jack. How may I help you?"  
Simon replied, "Hi, is Cecilia there? Are you her uncle or cousin?"  
The low voiced man answered, "Yes I am, well......... her uncle. She's not available at the moment, can I take a message?"  
"No thanks, I'll just try again later."  
"Suit yourself," said her uncle, as he hung up abruptly.  
Simon felt depressed. Why, oh why did I get myself caught kissing one girl? He had regretted that forever. He could never turn back time either. Simon wished he hadn't kissed Julia in the first place. It was just an accident, well, at least he thought it was. Simon hadn't had another girlfriend since their breakup. He wished that he wouldn't be so lonely. Simon promised himself he would call again later. He went to the Kitchen Fridge and grabbed himself an apple, while hurrying to reach upstairs.  
  
~~~~~- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -~~~~ 


	9. Style, Peter, Womanhood

**Chapter 9... Disclaimer- I do not own any characters so far except for Julia and Jack.**  
  
_Author's Note: Sorry again that I have not written in a long time, my computer had a virus, again so I could not type much. Anyways as another, re-cap( Simon finds Cecilia waiting in a car while he's on the bus, reminiscing [thus, the title] about how he didn't have a car, and why he had to kiss Cecilia's friend, and get caught. I realize that I am switching from character to character, but I felt like everyone should get an equal chance. Please review or do something. If you'd like to contact me, contact me at my Xanga.... xO [put an underscore]summer [put an underscore] sweeti3 [another underscore]Ox or i[underscore] lUv [underscore] y0o [underscore] x3 [thats a zero not an uppercase "o"] and the main site is [www [.] xanga [.] com ] . Therefore, that is it for now, now onto the story..._  
  
As Simon walked up the stairs, he spotted Ruthie, sitting on her bed. He ignored her and walked away. Meanwhile, Ruthie was putting her shiny silky brunette hair into a style, for church on Sunday. Ruthie was finally a teenager, and had a boyfriend, none other than Peter. Peter lived down the street with his mother, Paris, who of course went out with Chandler and broke up. But other than that, Ruthie was happy with Peter, well, most of the time. All the while, she was thinking about him while doing her hair, and picking out her clothes when the phone rang. Ruthie, realizing that no one else would pick it up, answered it.  
"Hello. You have just won a free trip to Aruba! Three days and four nights in wonderful Aruba, free! Please call this numb-"Ruthie, annoyed, hung up the phone abruptly.  
"Stupid advertisers, you always end up paying anyways..." Ruthie muttered.  
Eric came in through her door to find out what the phone call was about, "Hey, Ruthie, what was that?"  
"Oh, just some stupid advertisers saying that we won a free trip..."  
"Oh, thanks honey. You are doing your hair in a different style? You really are a teenager."  
"Yes, dad I'm all grown up thank you very much." Ruthie said, while reminiscing to her past first time of being a "woman."

** Flashback**

_ Ruthie was having an attitude problem, but from what? This could only be the result of one thing...12 years old, attitude that she never had, something that still had not occurred, her period. Ruthie remembers going out with her family to celebrate her new found 'womanhood' finding it an amazing thing..._

**End Flashback** "Yes, Ruthie, you're right. And I should treat you like one, which means privacy. So I'll just leave you alone now, but dinner will be ready soon. It is about 6:30, and it will be done by 7. Okay?"  
"Yes, dad. Bye."  
"Bye, honey."  
Ruthie went back to doing her hair, and still was thinking about a dozen things: her 'womanhood', Peter, and what she was going to do on Sunday...  
_ [[So little things to do, so much time. Wait, reverse that..._ ]] 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Thanks! Please Review; I would greatly appreciate it. I will most likely do another chapter soon. Check out my other stories, thanks!!! **mOii x3**


End file.
